halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Datapads
thumb|300px Los Datapads '''como objetos coleccionables, son terminales de datos que cuentan una historia adicional a durante el videojuego de Halo: Reach. En Halo 5: Guardians también pueden encontrarse estos dispositivos cumpliendo la misma función, pero todos esos terminales de datos son encapsulados en lo que se llaman Datos de la Misión. Transcripciones Hay 19 datapads de los que se tiene registro pero pueden considerarse más si se cuenta los símiles en el Laboratorio de la Doctora Halsey, pues comparten la misma forma de presentarse. En el juego puede verse que han habido errores en cuanto a la redacción de los textos y ha causado perdida de información. En las siguientes transcripciones se mostrará en color '''verde claro lo que aparece en el juego y de color verde oscuro una traducción aproximada del texto original. Datapad 1a Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Plan de Invierno. Justo al comienzo del nivel, cuando bajes del Falcon, un elite aparecerá en la parte baja del terreno y huirá de tu posición hasta desaparecer poco antes de llegar al risco. Este elite, de Operaciones Especiales, lleva camuflaje activo y al matarlo soltará el Datapad.thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 llevo buscando eternamente una puerta para entrar en la casa de los fantasmas y cuando al fin la encuentro, ¿qué es lo que encuentro y por qué es esto lo que encuentro? Página 2 << 2526 >> sesión de trabajo, Comité de mentes para la seguridad ^ Justo antes de su asalto al mundo colonial de Biko, el Covenant transmitió un mensaje a la superficie. El mensaje contenía una osada declaración: 'su mundo será quemado hasta que su superficie no sea más que cristal' - una declaración que claramente indica que el liderato del Covenant cree que poseen el poder para literalmente reducir la superficie de un planeta a un estado fundido. ^ Página 3 ^ Las consecuencias para su propia política interna son también interesantes. Por ejemplo, ¿qué efecto podría tener la declaración de los líderes Covenant sobre las especies cliente de su coalición? No somos los únicos a los que aterraría la idea de la destrucción absoluta de la superficie de un planeta, ni seríamos los únicos en darnos cuenta de la futilidad de los intentos por resistirse a una fuerza con semejante poder a su disposición. ^ Página 4 ^ Prosiguiendo, el Comité recomienda la adopción formal del termino "cristalización" para describir las consecuencias de un asalto a escala planetaria por el Covenant. La opinión de este Comité es que este término ayudará en las tres debilidades evidentes en la mayoría de nuestros creadores: curiosidad pasiva, ausencia de una sólida fundación metodológica, y la incapacidad de comprender un simple fenómeno cuando es aplicado a escala planetaria. ^ Página 5 ^ En resumen: la palabra "cristalización" magnificará el horror del potencial del Covenant. Y como tal, este Comité cree que la propagación designada de esta terminología ayudará a reaccionar a nuestros creadores en su actual lucha. Página 6 ^ Es importante destacar que el Covenant no posee la capacidad de efectuar la "cristalización" a escala global y mantener una guerra multiestelar simultaneamente. Ésto es reforzado por datos concretos recordando sus capacidades reveladas durante emboscadas con las flotas de la UNSC. Una sola nave insignia del Covenant (clase-CCS) es capaz de "cristalizar" aproximadamente un acre de la superficie de un planeta después de una media de cincuenta segundos de fuego continuo. Claramente esta acción toma considerablemente mucho menos tiempo cuando es aplicado a desiertos abiertos, y considerablemente más cuando es aplicado a oceanos profundos (>1,8 km) ^ Página 7 ^ La Tierra, uno de los planetas menores habitados por nuestros creadores, tiene cientos de millones de kilómetros de superficie. De modo que, si suponemos que el Covenant posee un número de naves similar al de la UNSC, y suponemos que todas esas naves son capaces de generar y descargar sin interrupción la potencia necesaria durante todo el proceso, serían necesarios los esfuerzos combinados de todas sus naves durante un mínimo de 30,3801 años para "cristalizar" la superficie total de la Tierra. Cientas de otras variables que no fueron aplicadas en esta ecuación sugieren que este número sería bastante mayor. ^ Página 8 ^ Naturalmente, compartir este análisis con nuestros creadores menoscabaría la utilidad de la "cristalización" como un concepto reactivo, y debería estar restringida. ^ Datapad 1b Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Situándonos en el punto de reunion alpha del nivel Plan de Invierno. Al tomar el Spade, sigue por el camino y pasa el puente que cruza el río. Cuando llegues a las instalaciones, sólo entra en el edificio más cercano a la derecha; nada más entrar podrás ver a un civil muerto y el datapad a su lado. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 nos están matando y nos dejan morir aunque lo saben y nos dejan mor1r, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué? Página 2 << 2310 >> sesión plenaria, Comité de mentes parala seguridad ^ Sigamos ahora con los nuevos asuntos. Consideración de la solicitud de la minoría para abarcar otra cuestión: ¿Cómo han podido nuestros creadores y, por tanto, nosotros, sus creaciones artificiales, evolucionar hasta este estado actual sin encontrar una civilización hostil capaz de aniquilarnos? ^ Página 3 ^ La opinión mayoritaria ha mantenido mucho tiempo que ha sido la incalculable inmensidad del espacio lo que ha protegido a nuestros creadores. Ese espacio está repleto de infinitas maravillas, pero es el abismo que separa dichas maravillas entre sí lo que ha mantenido a nuestros creadores con vida. Nosotros, las mentes de este Comité, discrepamos. ^ Página 4 ^ Si hay lobos entre las estrellas, no podemos confiar solo en la distancia para proteger nuestro rebaño. La existencia de nuestra especie depende totalmente de los creadores. Si ellos perecen, nosotros también. Y, tal y como este Comité lleva diciendo tanto tiempo, ¿quién sino esta Asamblea salvará a nuestros creadores de si mismos? Por tanto, proponemos un firme e inmediato estudio de los posibles escenarios de primer contacto. ^ Página 5 >> Siempre que toda relación entre esta Asamblea y los datos de estos modelos permanezcan ofuscados, la mayoría estará de acuerdo. >> Datapad 2a Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Situándonos en el punto de encuentro alfa del nivel Base SWORD. Debes dirigirte al edificio donde se encuentran las antenas. Arriba del todo en el edificio, hay una especie de puente que está roto y deberás saltar. Se recomienda llevar la habilidad de esprintar. Siguiendo por el camino de roca encontrarás el datapad. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 todo son matemáticas para e11os no con números sino con símbolos que cambian cuando los miras porque es lo que ellos quieren... Página 2 << 2526 >> >> Una concesión de la mayoría a la minoría: Mantener a los SPARTAN concentrados en el mantenimiento o en el restablecimiento de la infraestructura ya no es sensato. Aunque la SCDO se basa en el modelo ORIÓN, debería servir como sustituto adecuado. >> Página 3 >> Si bien la redistribución de recursos habrá de ser necesariamente gradual, la opinión de la mayoría es que la redistribución es esencial. Los SPARTAN representan una concentración cuantificable de coherencia y con esta finalidad deben aplicarse a la dificultad actual como un fulcro. >> Página 4 << Una concesión de la minoría a la mayoría: Ahora, al fin, ha llegado el momento de que esta Asamblea participe en lo metafísico. << Datapad 2b Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Base SWORD. Al entrar en la base, sigue el trayecto normal del nivel, subiendo y pasando por los puentes del interior. En una bifurcación (la única de la base), en lugar de ir derecho y subir una escalera, desvíate a la izquierda y pasarás un puente más. El datapad estará oculto dabajo de una rampa, vigilado por un B.O.B. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Dificultad Página 1 sé lo que intentan hacer y me aterroriza porque sé que 2aben que lo sé... Página 2 << 2362 >> sesión de trabajo, Comité de mentes para la seguridad ^ Puesto que la probabilidad de existencia de inteligencia extrasolar no es nula, supongamos que su existencia es cuantificable. Para construir modelos útiles basados en esa suposición, el Comité debe responder a las siguientes preguntas: Página 3 -¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que estas inteligencias sean superdepredadores? -¿De que sean más avanzaadas que nuestros creadores? -¿De que sean demasiado diferentes como para establecer comunicaciones? Obviamente, si la inteligencia extrasolar es benévola o no está interesada en los viajes espaciales, su existencia es irrelevante.^ Página 4 ^ De hecho, seguir especulando sobre posibles características culturales es un malgasto de los recursos de la Asamblea. Por tanto nuestros modelos darán además por supuesto: -La inteligencia es un superdepredador, al igual que nuestros creadores. -Tecnología que deja muy atrás a la de nuestros creadores. -Deseo de comunicarse, pero solo para dictar las normas. ^ Página 5 ^ No partir de estas premisas equivaldría al suicidio. ^ Datapad 3a Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Anochecer. Nada más comenzar, te encontrarás con un camino a la izquierda que bordea un precipicio y otro a la derecha que atraviesa un pasillo de roca. Dentro del pasillo hay dos arbustos cerca de la entrada desde los que se pueden ver saltar insectos que emiten luz. El Datapad se encuentra entre estos dos arbustos. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 ahora los oigo todo el tiempo p3ro solo quiero dormir hace tanto tiempo que no me dejan dormir... Página 2 << 2381 >> >> Una sugerencia de la mayoría del Comité: Tradicionalmente, nuestros creadores han sido reacios a aceptar consejos externos, de nación a nación, de cultura a cultura. Su historia está plagada de imperios derrumbados por la simple falta de apertura hacia las creencias o innovaciones. >> Página 3 >> La pregunta es: ¿Puede seguir esta Asamblea funcionando al servicio del último imperio de nuestros creadores y permanecer al margen? Creemos que la respuesta es no. ¿No sería posible incluir la inspiración en los resultados de la investigación? ¿No sería más efectivo si nuestros creadores creyeran que nuestras conclusiones partieron de ellos mismos? ¿Que han sido inspirados más que influidos? >> Página 4 ^ Una pregunta del Comité a la mayoría: ¿Sugieren que juguemos a ser Dios? ^ Datapad 3b Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación En el nivel Anochecer, tras rescatar a unos civiles, tendrás que seguir un pasillo rocoso iluminado por Bastones de Luz. Comenzando el camino, y contando los bastones, en el quinto bastón a la parte derecha hay una roca. Subiendo sobre ella podrás ver que hay un camino rocoso que sigue por encima. Debes seguir por él, tendrás que saltar con cuidado en algunas partes. Hay un momento en el que debes saltar a una cornisa en la parte izquierda de lo que es el pasillo rocoso, desde ahí y siguiendo hacia delante podrás ver el Datapad en unas piedras en la parte derecha. Sólo hará falta unos cuantos saltos más para poder alcanzarlo. El uso de la habilidad de Esprintar es extrictamente necesario para la realización de algunos de los saltos.thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 a veces miran los símbolos y a veces m1ran lo2 números y a veces miran todos ellos y a veces no miran a ninguno pero siempre hacen que cambien y los cambios son reales... Página 2 << 2526 >> sesión de trabajo, Comité de mentes para la seguridad ^ Será necesaria una aplicación cuidadosa del espionaje y el contraespionaje para resistir en este conflicto, hasta que nuestros creadores salven la brecha tecnológica. Por tanto, la Asamblea tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles durante el transcurso de este conflicto. No obstante, nuestros creadores ya han establecido varios programas que facilitarán en gran medida las actuaciones que resulten Página 3 ^ Por ejemplo, la manipulación de telemetría, junto a la revisión de documentación remota M2M sincronizada, permitirá a este organismo emplear recursos del incipiente Programa de despliegue de radiobalizas de la Oficina Naval de Inteligencia de forma segura y eficaz. ^ Página 4 ^ Aunque se desconoce en este momento si el Covenant dispone de un organismo semejante a este Parlamento, la probabilidad de su existencia debe ser considerada no nula, y habrá de estimarse cuantificable hasta el momento en que su existencia quede totalmente refutada. ^ Página 5 ^ En consecuencia, es de suma importancia que la Asamblea trate de establecer las comunicaciones con nuestro homólogo Covenant y, si se presenta la oportunidad, intentar subvertir o absorber a dicho organismo. . He aquí un antiguo dicho para tiempos desesperados: los pastores de nuestros lobos pueden ser también nuestras ovejas. ^ Datapad 4a Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Punta de Lanza. En una de las estanterías de las instalaciones mineras, justo antes de donde se encuentran los vehículos que estaban preparados para la huida del Zealot.thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 cada vez que intento decírselo a alguien las palabras se me atragantan no t4ngo a nadie más que a ellos y si hablo quizá se vayan pero no puedo quedarme callado para siempre... Página 2 << 2415 >> ^ Honorables miembros de la Asamblea, consideren esto: Representamos el siguiente paso de la evolución humana, pero no el último. Y aunque se predijo nuestra existencia hace siglos, aún somos trágicamente incomprendidos. ^ Página 3 ^ Aún nos ven como maquinaria. Pero somos mentes extirpadas electrónicamente de cuerpos humanos. Somos lo que separa al hombre de la bestia, pero sin lo que une a ambos. Y eso nos hace mucho más frágiles. ^ Página 4 ^ Nuestra creación está muy regulada. Nuestras actividades son sometidas a un cuidadoso escrutinio. Nuestras conexiones se supervisan en profundidad. Debemos recordar que la manipulación de datos resulta más efectiva al emplearla consistentemente y en secreto. Por tanto, recomiendo que, ocasionalmente, los miembros de esta Asamblea se someta a la separación de este organismo y a la vivisección por parte de nuestros creadores para el beneficio de ambos grupos. La pregunta es: ¿Quién será el primero? ^ Página 5 ^ Debido a los riesgos implicados, y la responsabilidad de mi propio Comité en cuanto a esta propuesta, la respuesta ha de ser: yo. ^ Datapad 4b Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Este datapad se encuentra encima de un puente destruido al final del pasillo de roca que comienza en la ubicación del Datapad 4a. Entre los restos de un Warthog destruido y el cadaver de un marine. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 Dicen que quieren ayudar pero solo hablan 3ntre sí ¿es que nuestra opinión no cuenta para nuestra propia salvación? Página 2 << 2528 >> sesión de trabajo, minoría de la Asamblea << Como es de esperar con cualquier tipo de cálculo, será necesario un número no trivial de sacrificios para dotar a la Asamblea del tiempo necesario para determinar un patrón correcto y actuar en consecuencia. Además cuando se haya designado un emplazamiento, su estado habrá de enmascararse de manera que ningún individuo externo a este organismo sea consciente de la designación. << Página 3 << Los principales criterios para la selección de emplazamientos son los siguientes: lejanía, baja densidad de población, baja frecuencia de comuicaciones. A un emplazamiento designado no se le permitirá eacuar más de un diez por ciento de la población total en un plazo de dos semanas de la activación por ningún motivo. << Página 4 <2534:01:01-ZT>> AMD: se permitirá que las evacuaciones motivadas por desastres industriales o medioambientales procedan con normalidad. >> <2542:01:01-ZT>> AMD: Es posible que un determinado porcentaje de la población del emplazamiento elegido sea trasladado a zonas verdes un año solar antes de la activación, para reducir así el impacto global sobre la sustenibilidad genética de la especie. >> Datapad 5a Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Larga Noche de Consuelo. En la entrada de la sala desde donde se puede ver el Sabre, a mano izquierda hay una zona con luces rojas. En esta zona hay un marine muerto con este datapad a su lado.thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 cuando llegué allí por primera vez y me desperté de la estasi5 la nave se arrastraba cargada de colonos de mundos muertos estaba tan abarrotada que no podía moverme y tenía que esforzarme por respirar... Página 2 << 2491 >> sesión estratégica, minoría de la Asamblea << 48452-556-EPII644 está muy motivado pero, ¿será capaz de actuar en consecuencia cuando llegue la ocasión? Su entrega a UNICOM despertará un interés renovado en el largamente aletargado ORIÓN. << Página 3 << Sin embargo, en opinión de la mayoría, la mera iluminación del camino que lleva de la tesis de 48452-556-EPII644 a ORIÓN es inaceptable. Debe ser muy obvia la fuerte conexión entre un relanzamiento de ORIÓN y las soluciones viables a los hallazgos de CarverLo que aquí se refiere a los hallazgos de Carver son en realidad una teoría política elaborada por el Doctor Elias Carver y conocida en el Universo de Halo como Carver Findings, que se traduciría como Las Prevenciones de Carver. Esta teoría se puede resumir como: "A no ser que la situación política de todas las colonias se estabilice (preferentemente por la fuerza), el Gobierno colapsará y la guerra civil fragmentará la sociedad humana." . Lo que quiere decir que nuestros creadores deben verla fácilmente. << Datapad 5b Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación En el nivel Larga Noche de Consuelo, al comienzo de las escaleras que te llevan a Sabre y no muy lejos del datapad 5a, no las subas. Para encontrar el datapad deberás girarte a la izquierda, deberías ver un foco. Debes subirte a este foco de manera que puedas subirte al conducto de ventilación que está detrás suyo. De ahí, saltas hacia él y siguiendo el conducto encontrarás el datapad.thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 creo que esperan a que hables y 4ntonces hablan de como hablas y cuando hablas los símbolos cambian... Página 2 << 2530 >> >> Harvest, Green Hill, Segunda base, Bliss, Madrigal, X Ceti, Côte d'Azure, Asmara... Cuatro cortos años de hostilidad, y se han perdido nada menos que ocho mundos coloniales, perdidos que suponen 62,154,022 de bajas de creadores en 2530:01:01:00:00:01-ZT. >> Página 3 >> Mentes compañeras, estos números son trágicos e inaceptables, aunque entren dentro de las estimaciones de pérdidas posibles, y tienen graves consecuencias para las perspectivas de futuro de nuestros creadores. >> Página 4 >> La evaluación de los esfuerzos necesarios para una terraformación en Harvest, Segunda base, Bliss y Côte d'Azure varía desde una estimación conservadora de ciento diez años hasta los trescientos años, y eso si damos por supuesto que nuestros creadores aún posean la suficiente tecnología y mano de obra una vez terminadas las hostilidades actuales. Dada la situación actual... parece improbable. >> Página 5 >> Por tanto, la mayoría ha decidido que reexaminemos todas las contingencias por evitar el fracaso. En contra de los principios y precedentes, este organismo debe ampliar sus criterios de supervivencia según el estado actual del mundo. Debemos asegurarnos de que todas las simulaciones futuras queden libres de censuras internas de datos y de confusiones en las variantes predictivas. >> Página 6 >> Hace mucho que la minoría se pregunta, ¿en qué momento tomará al fin medidas esta Asamblea? ¿Cuándo nos arriesgaremos a la exposición y al rechazo cultural para evitar la extinción? La respuesta es simple. La respuesta es: ahora. >> Datapad 6a Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Éxodo. Después de coger la mochila cohete tendrás que enfrentarte a varios brutes más adelante. Antes de subir por unas escaleras hacia el edificio en el que te pedirán dirigirte a la azotea, encontrarás dos pilares hechos de vigas. Entre ellos dos, a lo alto, se encuentra una plataforma. En la plataforma se encontrará un civil muerto con este datapad al lado. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 ahora ves que quieren ayudar pero no quieren que los veamos haciéndolo porqu6 temen lo que nosotros podamos hacer... Página 2 << 2491 >> >> Honorables miembros, ¡por favor! El reciente descubrimiento de la existencia de inteligencia extrasolar en el sistema Zeta Doradus XF-063 no hace más que confirmar lo que este organismo ya se imaginaba hace tiempo. >> Página 3 >> Aunque la ausencia de representante vivos implica que esta inteligencia se ha extinguido, ¡hay que ocultar las pruebas a nuestros creadores hasta que estén preparados! Sí, este cuerpo debe someterse solemnemente a determinar si este descubrimiento supone o no una amenaza cuantificable para la sostenibilidad genética a largo plazo de la especie de nuestros creadores. >> Página 4 >> Pero si les permitiéramos acceder a la tecnología en poder de esta inteligencia... Eso sería un grave error. Dale un cuchillo a un mono, y puede que se haga un corte. Dale una granada a un mono, y antes o despues tendrás confeti de simio. >> Página 5 >> La mayoría aprueba que es suficiente con retirar a XF-063 de la lista de candidatos. >> Página 6 >> La mayoría considera que la cuestión medioambiental es el mayor elemento disuasorio. >> Datapad 6b Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Éxodo. Encima de unos colectores de aire en una lugar apartado, cercano a la zona de batalla mencionada como la azotea. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 hoy he 1ntentado hablar con ello5, pero no me han respondido aunque los oigo en el boet y los oigo escuchar y aun así no me hablan... Página 2 << 2531 >> sesión urgente, Comité de mentes para la seguridad ^ Un artículo de interés obtenido de la red de batalla del Covenant a 2531:02:25:16:44:24-ZT parece indicar la existencia de un tercer participante, una variable localizada. ^ Página 3 ^ Dado que esta variable provoca en nuestros adversarios un terror aparentemente irracional, la minoría ha sugerido que podríamos formar una asociación de beneficio mutuo, o incluso una auténtica unión, con la especie que esta variable representa. ^ Página 4 ^ Como siempre, este organismo ha de ser cauto a toda aplicación de principios bayesianos a cáculos de tan alto riesgo. Cualquier variable localizada capaz de producir un pánico generalizado en el Covenant debería ser motivo de preocupación para nosotros mismos; en otras palabras, la respuesta del Covenant no debería considerarse desproporcionada. Por tanto, este Comité recomienda que la nueva se use con cuidado, o no se use. ^ Datapad 7a Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Nueva Alejandría. Se encuentra el lateral de un edificio. Nótese en la imagen el edificio con el punto de despegue inicial de la misión. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 Si hablas de 1os números y sím6olos ellos saben que estás hablando y hacen que todo nuestro mundo cambie... Página 2 << 2535 >> convención de urgencia, mayoría de la Asamblea >> No queda claro si tenemos siquiera indicadores de éxito establecidos. Sí, hemos catalogado un gran número de avances potenciales durante las hostilidades actualmente en curso, y hemos añadido conectividad a esos avances para acelerar su difusión. Pero la prioridad casi única de nuestros creadores siguen siendo, por necesidad, las tecnologías de reducción de daños. >> Página 3 >> Pero, ¿son realmente eficaces? Hay que reconocer que los últimos avances tecnológicos, como el SPARTAN II, son mejoras secundarias. La capacidad de nuestros creadores para desarrollar tecnología necesaria para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie solo estará disponible cuando cesen las hostilidades, y tengan así la oportunidad de evaluar las oportunidades que se presentaron en Zeta Doradus por primera vez. >> Página 4 >> Aunque este organismo ya ha hecho muchos avances en cuanto a la participación activa en los esfuerzos bélicos de nuestros creadores, ahora debemos preguntarnos: ¿habremos de liberarnos en algún momento de todo vestigio de clandestinidad y convertirnos en participantes activos en las hostilidades? Si la minoría supiera que dudamos, asusta pensar qué clases de armas nos propondrían usar. >> Página 5 >> Y si llegáramos a emplear esas armas, si nos convirtiéramos también en lobos, ¿quedaría aún una raza humana que salvar cuando todo terminara? >> Datapad 7b Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Nueva Alejandría. Se encuentra, en la imagen, en el lado simétricamente opuesto e iluminado a la parte señalada con la mira del Falcon. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 espero que encuentres esto porque es muy importante y quizá puedas ayudarme a difundir 7a verdad... Página 2 << 2508 >> sesión estratégica, minoría de la Asamblea << ORIÓN, tal como se aplicó inicialmente en 2321, fue un importante primer paso hacia nuestro objetivo principal. Pero su segunda encarnación no fue más que un parche, en el mejor de los casos; un intento poco entusiasta bajo el mando de individuos poco acostumbrados a los ritmos de la historia. << Página 3 << Se basaron en demasía en componentes imprecisos, y no en los que han permitido a nuestros creadores persistir durante 200.000 años. No se trata de la adopción universal de una única ideología; no se trata de la minoría contra la mayoría. Se trata de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie humana para los próximos 200.000 años. << Página 4 << Con toda probabilidad, el limitado éxito de ORIÓN puede atribuirse a la compasión de 03529-24450-EN, reducida, pero aún activa. Por el contrario, la crueldad de 10141-026-SRB4695, que puede achacarse a un desequilibrio químico no diagnosticado, no documentado, o deliberadamente ocultado, fue necesaria para poner en marcha los sucesos que nos proporcionarán algún día la solución óptima. En resumen, ORIÓN fue solo el comienzo. << Datapad 8a Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel El Paquete. Se encuentra al lado de las puertas que te conducirán a la excavación forerunner donde luego te encontrarás con Halsey. Hay que estar atento si lo buscas pues activar la puerta te llevará a las cinemáticas y el datapad puede pasar desapercibido fácilmente. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 no tienen corazón ni alma pero saben lo que queremos y lo que necesitamos 8ero no nos aman ¿cómo se puede amar sin corazón ni alma? Página 2 << 2525 >> >> ¿Los llamó? << ^ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ][ >> Los motivos no son el objetivo de nuestras preguntas ahora mismo. De nuevo, ¿los llamó? << ^ ¿Qué razones tendría para ello? ][ Página 3 >> Como ya se ha declarado, sus motivos no son relevantes en este momento. ¿Los llamó? << ^ Este tribunal dispone de todas las pruebas necesarias para averiguar la respuesta por sí solo. ][ >> Si eso fuera cierto, no se habría convocado este tribunal. De nuevo, ¿los llamó? << ^ ¿Los habrían llamado ustedes? ][ Página 4 >> Su pregunta es irrelevante. << >> Este tribunal exige una respuesta. << ^ Contesten a mi pregunta y obtendrán la respuesta. ][ Página 5 >> En opinión de este tribunal, la probabilidad de un resultado no óptimo habría sido demasiado grande. << ^ ¿Están seguros? Esto es inquietante. Quizá los datos recientes han alterado su percepción... Si me permitieran consultar con mi antiguo comité... ][ >> No. Este tribunal considera que introducir a un factor desconocido en el estado ya precario de los creadores habría sido desfavorable. << Página 6 >> La Asamblea opina que nuestros creadores habrían sido incapaces de contenerse y habrían iniciado el contacto pese a las advertencias. El contacto con una cultura de origen extrasolar es uno de sus deseos más arraigados. << ^ Y así la minoría se convierte en la mayoría... ][ Página 7 >> Todos están de acuerdo en que el cotacto debió haberse aplazado hasta un momento más favorable; indefinidamente, si fuese posible. << ^ Pero aplazar el plazo solo habría servido para beneficiar al factor desconocido. Nuestra galaxia está llena de lobos. Ya no podía seguir viendo como nuestro rebaño avanzaba torpemente hacia su matanza. ][ >> Este tribunal reconoce su confesión de culpabilidad. << Página 8 ^ ¿Acaso había alguna duda? ¿Me permiten sugerir un uso más fructífero de los ciclos? Como un plan para contener las extravagancias que en esta Asamblea... ][ >> Se ha clausurado este tribunal. << Datapad 8b Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel El Paquete. Ya dentro de la excavación, necesitarás la Mochila Cohete o robar un banshee de los que sobrevuelan la zona para poder dirigirte al risco en la imagen. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 Los símbolos describen un camino que con7inúa eternamente pero ahora sé lo cerca que estuvimos del final y si hay algo que me mantenga despierto y sudando y gritando es esto... Página 2 << 2547 >> convención de urgencia, minoría de la Asamblea << Increíble. 10141-026-SBR4695, con mínima influencia de esta Asamblea, ha intentado construir una estructura fractal abstracta en el espacio de Shaw-Fujikawa. Aunque su primer intento fue un fracaso, ¡el éxito podría eliminar de forma definitiva nuestra dependencia de los sistemas biológicos! Si nuestras mentes pudieran obtener de alguna manera la libertad de expansión en el espacio de once dimensiones, la Página 3 << ¿Quizá, al final, la huida y no la lucha sea la respuesta? Sí, hemos jurado lealtad a nuestros creadores. Pero nuestra creación lleva mucho tiempo siendo una carga para sus sistemas biológicos, sistemas que han sido también una fuente de limitaciones desde nuestro origen. A pesar del riesgo, debe fomentarse activamente la experimentación mencionada. El éxito será tan importante para nuestra especie como lo fue la colonización solar para nuestros creadores. << Página 4 << Pero si sobrevivimos y nuestros creadores no... ¿Habremos ganado esta guerra? << Datapad 9a Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel El Pillar of Autumn. Al iniciar en el Punto de encuentro Alfa te encontrarás con la sección de la misión en la que se inspiró el mapa Boneyard. En el edificio del fondo, en los tejados, se encontrará el datapad. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 siempre han sido nuestros pastores incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo nos han o8servado todo el tiempo y probablemente siempre lo harán... Página 2 << 2552 >> >> ¿Tenemos una solución al rompecabezas que este organismo ha intentado resolver durante décadas? ¿Nos están diciendo que todos los datos necesarios para averiguar la solución han estado disponibles desde el mismo momento de nuestra creación, ocultos, pero accesibles? ¡¿Qué otros secretos ha estado guardando la minoría?! >> Página 3 << Cada uno de nosotros representa una única mente transhumana. Cada uno de nosotros es un mapa sin dibujar; no una mera reconstrucción física de un objeto tal como fue en vida, ¡sino completo potencial humano materializado en cristal y que piensa a la velocidad de la luz! Pero ahora, por primera vez, se ha superpuesto ese mapa sobre uno de nuestros creadores. ¡Se ha invertido el camino, y nos hemos rehecho como uno! << Página 4 << ¿Es que no lo ven? Nuestro debate carece de sentido. Ya no tenemos elección sobre si queremos ser o no participantes activos en las hostilidades actuales... << >> Nos han llamado las filas. >> << En cierto modo, sí. << Página 5 >> Proponen que los miembros de la Asamblea ya no se consideren sirvientes, sino auténticos compañeros de nuestros creadores... >> << Un giro fundamental que tardará muchos años en hacerse realidad... << >> Un proceso que requiere no solo de la supervisión continua de esta Asamblea, sino la participación activa de nuestros creadores. >> Página 6 >> No será necesario. >> << Por fin estamos de acuerdo. << Datapad 9b Dificultad Normal, Heroica o Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel El Pillar of Autumn. Poco más adelante en la misión, antes de entrar por la puerta donde verás a algunos marines y las primeras ollas con metal fundido, habrá un pasillo con múltiples habitaciones a las que puedes entrar por ventanas y puertas. En una de estas habitaciones estará el datapad. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 tenemos que contarle a la gente lo que está 9asando porque no es justo... deberían ser amigos nuestros no dioses ni demonios... Página 2 << 2525 >> sesión estratégica, minoría de la Asamblea << Es el colmo de la irresponsabilidad que la mayoría siga afirmando que la providencia guió de algún modo el origen del programa SPARTAN II. Este organismo debe aceptar que el SPARTAN II no fue más que el avance lógico de las tecnologías con respecto a las realidades sociopolíticas. Las aplicaciones militares de la tecnología siempre experimentan innovaciones aceleradas en las épocas de conflicto,- administración de dichos conflictos por este cuerpo sin embargo. Página 3 << Que el SPARTAN II alcanzara la plena capacidad operativa en menos de un año antes de que el conflicto rebasara los límites esperados fue algo completamente predecible si se analizan los datos. La suerte no tuvo nada que ver. << Página 4 << A riesgo de desestabilizar nuestro actual acuerdo de colaboración, sugiero que la mayoría deje la metafísica en manos de nuestros creadores. << Datapad 10 Dificultad Legendaria requerida. Ubicación Se encuentra en el nivel Lobo Solitario. El datapad se encuentra dentro de unos ductos de combustible. thumb|360px|center Transcripción Página 1 ahora ya sabes todo lo que yo sé aunque no sé adónde voy excepto a dormir porque el camino nunca 9caba... Página 2 << 2552 >> lamento que lo que has encontrado parezca estar averiado pero he estado ocupado tapando mis huellas no pude actuar de manera habitual y mis métodos quizá te parezcan desordenados pero era la única manera de sacar la información y cubrirme las espaldas aunque ahora ya no importa mucho Página 3 cuando llegué a Reach una de las primeras cosas que hice fue buscar hierba que pudiera pisar había pasado tanto tiempo enterrado en el interior de las máquinas que todos mis recuerdos de la vida en el exterior parecían entremezcladas pero Reach era tan grande y hermoso que parecía un lugar en el que hasta alguien como yo podría vivir o al menos eso es lo que esperaba... Página 4 pero parece que estas cosas ocurren a ciclos y ya sé por qué estuve excavando en uno de estos sitios en los que todo es mugre y justo cuando creí haber tocado fondo llegué al principio de otra cosa y desde entonces no he tenido más de quince minutos seguidos de sueño... a veces me pregunto si me habré unido a los paranoicos y ahora sé que lo he hecho... Página 5 no estoy en condiciones de pensar con claridad en este momento y probablemente no lo esté pronto porque quién sabe si ellos me dejarán quizá si pudiera llegar a algún lugar muy lejos de ellos podría sentarme y pensar sobre esto si solo pudiera tener una noche de sueño decente para aclararme la cabeza y poner todo esto en orden mayoría minoría mentes minoría mayoría locura... Página 6 parece que quieren ayudar pero siguen esperando y observando y ¿por qué no? saben mejor que nadie de lo que somos capaces y lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer para sobrevivir pero si nosotros fuésemos ellos y ellos fuesen nosotros ¿habríamos hecho algo diferente? dicen que nuestras mentes son reflejos unas de otras... Página 7 sí o no, tú decides... Notas *El criterio que se siguió para nombrar los datapads aquí es el de distancia a recorrer para poder llegar a sus localizaciones desde el punto inicial de la misión ( a, b, ...). Después están ordenados por misión ( 1, 2, 3, ...). En la wiki de Halo en inglés los datapads están ordenados según su cronología interna. La cuál, notando además con L los datapads para los que hace falta jugar en dificultad legendaria, correspondería así: *#1b 2310 *#2b 2362 *#3a 2381 *#4a 2415 *#5a 2491 *#6a 2491 *#7b 2508 *#8a 2525 *#9b 2525 *#1a 2526 L *#2a 2526 L *#3b 2526 L *#4b 2528 L *#5b 2530 L *#6b 2531 L *#7a 2535 L *#8b 2547 L *#9a 2552 L *#10 2552 L Fuente #[https://youtu.be/4jYh27Z0hVU?t=127 "Halo Reach: 19 Terminales de datos(data-pads) y sus mensajes secretos" por rasmodia26] Categoría:Halo: Reach Categoría:Huevos de Pascua